18/18
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 18-وَتَحْسَبُهُمْ أَيْقَاظًا وَهُمْ رُقُودٌ وَنُقَلِّبُهُمْ ذَاتَ الْيَمِينِ وَذَاتَ الشِّمَالِ وَكَلْبُهُم بَاسِطٌ ذِرَاعَيْهِ بِالْوَصِيدِ لَوِ اطَّلَعْتَ عَلَيْهِمْ لَوَلَّيْتَ مِنْهُمْ فِرَارًا وَلَمُلِئْتَ مِنْهُمْ رُعْبًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 18-Ve tahsebuhum eykâzan ve hum rukûd(rukûdun), ve nukallibuhum zâtel yemîni ve zâteş şimâl(şimâli), ve kelbuhum bâsitun zirâayhi bil vasîd(vasîdi), levittala'te aleyhim le velleyte minhum firâren ve le muli'te minhum ru'bâ(ru'ben). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve tahsebu-hum : ve onları sanırsın * 2. eykâzan : uyanık * 3. ve hum rukûdun : ve onlar uykudadır * 4. ve nukallibu-hum : ve onları çeviririz, döndürürüz * 5. zâte el yemîni : sağ taraf * 6. ve zâte eş şimâli : ve sol taraf * 7. ve kelbu-hum : ve onların köpeği (Ashabı Kehf'in köpeği) * 8. bâsitun : uzatmıştır, uzatmış vaziyettedir * 9. zirâayhi : iki kol, ön ayakları (hayvanlar için) * 10. bi : ile * 11. el vasîdi : mağaranın dış kısmı, giriş, avlu * 12. levittala'te (lev ittala'te) : muttali olsaydın, yakından görseydin * 13. aleyhim : onlara, onları * 14. le velleyte : mutlaka (geri) dönerdin * 15. min-hum : onlardan * 16. firâren : kaçarak * 17. ve le muli'te : ve sen mutlaka dolardın * 18. min-hum : onlardan * 19. ru'ben : korku ile (korkarak) Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 18-Onları uyanık sanırsın, halbuki uyuyor onlar ve biz onları sağ ve sol taraflarına çevirip durmadayız ve köpekleri de mağaranın girilecek yerinde, ön ayaklarını yere uzatmış, yatmada. Hallerini anlasaydın mutlaka onlardan kaçardın ve mutlaka onların halinden korku dolardı içine. Ali Bulaç Meali * 18-Sen onları uyanık sanırsın, oysa onlar (derin bir uykuda) uyuşmuşlardır. Biz onları sağ yana ve sol yana çeviriyorduk. Köpekleri de iki kolunu uzatmış yatıyordu. Onları görmüş olsaydın, geri dönüp onlardan kaçardın, onlardan içini korku kaplardı. Ahmet Varol Meali * 18-Sen onları uyanık sanırsın. Oysa onlar uykudadırlar. Biz onları sağ yana ve sol yana çeviririz. Köpekleri de girişte iki kolunu uzatmış (yatmakta)dır. Onların durumlarını görecek olsaydın mutlaka arkanı dönüp kaçardın ve onlardan için korku dolardı. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 18-Mağara ehli uykuda iken sen onları uyanık sanırdın. Biz onları sağa ve sola döndürürdük. Köpekleri dirseklerini eşiğe uzatmıştı. Onları görsen, için korkuyla dolar, geri dönüp kaçardın. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 18-Uykuda oldukları hâlde, sen onları uyanık sanırsın. Biz onları sağa sola çeviriyorduk. Köpekleri de mağaranın girişinde iki kolunu uzatmış (yatmakta idi.) Onları görseydin, mutlaka onlardan yüz çevirip kaçardın ve gördüklerin yüzünden için korku ile dolardı. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 18-Kendileri uykuda oldukları halde sen onları uyanık sanırdın. Onları sağa sola çevirirdik. Köpekleri de mağaranın girişinde ön ayaklarını uzatmış yatmakta idi. Eğer onların durumlarına muttali olsa idin dönüp onlardan kaçardın ve gördüklerin yüzünden için korku ile dolardı. Edip Yüksel Meali * 18-Uykuda olmalarına rağmen onları uyanık sanırsın. Onları sağa ve sola doğru çeviririz. Köpekleri de kollarını eşikte uzatmıştır. Onlara baksaydın onlardan dönüp kaçardın ve onlardan dolayı korkuyla dolardın. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 18-Bir de onları uyanık sanırdın, halbuki uykudadırlar ve biz onları sağa sola çevirirdik; köpekleri de giriş kısmında iki kolunu uzatmıştı. Onları görseydin mutlaka onlardan kaçar ve elbette için dehşet ile dolardı. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 18-Bir de onları uyanıklar zannedersin halbuki uykudalardır ve biz onları sağa sola çeviririz, köpekleri de medhalde iki kolunu uzatmış, üzerlerine çıkıversen mutlaka onlardan döner kaçardın ve her halde onlardan dehşet dolardın Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 18-Ve onları uyanıklar sanırsın, halbuki, onlar uykudadırlar ve onları sağ taraflarına ve sol taraflarına çeviririz ve köpekleri de iki kolunu kapı tarafına uzatmış bir haldedir. Eğer onların bu hallerine muttali olsa idin elbette onlardan döner, firar ederdin ve onlardan korku ile dolardın. Muhammed Esed * 18-Uykuda oldukları halde sen onları uyanık sanırdın. Öyle ki, Biz onları bir sağa çeviriyorduk, bir sola; ve köpekleri de eşikte ön ayaklarını uzatıp (uyuyakalmıştı). Onlara (bu halleriyle) rastlamış olsaydın arkanı dönüp kaçardın; onlardan yana için korkuyla dolardı. Suat Yıldırım * 18-Sen onları uyanık sanırdın, halbuki gerçekte onlar uykuda idiler.(Yanları ezilmesin diye) Biz onları gâh sağa, gâh sola çevirirdik. Köpekleri ise mağara girişinde ön ayaklarını yaymış vaziyette duruyordu. Onları görseydin sen de ürker, derhal dönüp kaçardın, için korku ile dolardı. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 18-Uykuda oldukları halde sen onları uyanıklar sanırsın onları (uykuda) sağa sola çeviririz. Köpekleri de girişte iki kolunu (ön ayaklarını) uzatmış vaziyettedir. Onların durumunu görseydin, mutlaka onlardan dönüp kaçardın. Ve onlardan içine korku dolardı. Şaban Piriş Meali * 18-Onlar uykuda iken sen onları uyanık sanırsın. Biz onları sağa sola döndürüyorduk. Köpekleri de ön ayaklarını eşiğe uzatmıştı. Onları görseydin, onlardan korkup arkana dönüp kaçardın. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 18-Onları görecek olsan uyanık sanırdın. Halbuki onlar uykudaydılar; Biz ise onları sağa sola çeviriyorduk. Köpekleri de mağara girişinde iki ayağını uzatmış yatıyordu. Onları o halde görsen dehşete düşer ve döner, kaçardın. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 18-Sen onları uyanıktırlar sanırsın; oysaki onlar uykudadırlar. Onları sağ tarafa da sol tarafa da çeviririz. Köpekleri de iki kolunu girişe uzatıp yaymıştır. Onların durumunu görseydin kesinlikle onlardan yüz çevirip kaçırdın. Ve onlardan içinde mutlaka korku doldurulurdu. Yusuf Ali (English) * 18- Thou wouldst have deemed them(2349) awake, whilst they were asleep, and We turned them on their right and on their left sides: their dog(2350) stretching forth his two fore-legs on the threshold: if thou hadst come up on to them, thou wouldst have ce M. Pickthall (English) * 18- And thou wouldst have deemed them waking thou they were asleep, and We caused them to turn over to the right and the left, and their dog stretching out his paws on the threshold. If thou hadst observed them closely thou hadst assuredly turned away from them in flight, and hadst been filled with awe of them. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 18-Allah'ın âyetini anlamalı ki baksan onları uyanık zannedersin, halbuki uykudadırlar. Demek ki uykuda oldukları halde gözleri açık ve biz onları sağa ve sola çeviririz. Köpekleri de ön ayaklarını mağaranın girişine doğru uzatmış. Eğer sen onları görseydin, üzerlerine çıkıverseydin mutlaka döner kaçardın. Ve mutlaka için korkuyla dolardı. Durumları öyle heybetli, öyle korkunç idi. Demek ki kendilerine kimsenin bakması mümkün değildi. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *16- (İçlerinden biri demişti ki:) "Madem ki siz onlardan ve Allah'tan başka taptıklarından kopup-ayrıldınız, o halde, (dağlara çekilip) mağaraya sığının(11) da Rabbiniz size rahmetinden (bolca bir miktarını) yaysın ve işinizden size bir yarar kolaylaştırsın." 17- (Onlara baktığında) (12) Görürsün ki, güneş doğduğunda onların mağaralarına sağ yandan yönelir, battığında onları sol yandan keser-geçerdi ve onlar da onun (mağaranın) geniş boşluğundalardı.(13) Bu, Allah'ın ayetlerindendir. Allah, kime hidayet verirse, işte hidayet bulan odur, kimi de saptırırsa onun için asla doğru-yolu gösterici bir veli bulamazsın. 18- Sen onları uyanık sanırsın, oysa onlar (derin bir uykuda) uyuşmuşlardır. Biz onları sağ yana ve sol yana çeviriyorduk.(14) Onların köpekleri de iki kolunu uzatmış-yatmaktaydı. Onları görmüş olsaydın, geri dönüp onlardan kaçardın, onlardan içini korku kaplardı.(15) AÇIKLAMA 11. Bu Allah'a ibadet eden gençler, sığınmak için dağlara kaçtığında Efes şehri, Anadolu'da putatapıcılığın ve kahinliğin merkezi idi. orada bütün dünyada bilinen ve uzaktan yakından birçok tapıcısı olan Tanrıça Diana'ya adanmış bir tapınak vardı. Efes'in kahinleri, cinleri, muskacıları ve sihirbazları çok meşhur idi ve onların bu karanlık işleri Suriye'ye, Filistin'e hatta Mısır'a dek uzanmıştı. Büyücülüğü Süleyman Peygamber'e (a.s) isnad eden Yahudilerin de bu işte büyük payı vardı. (Ayrıntılar için bakınız. Cyclopaedia of Biblical Literature, "Ephesus" başlığı) Bu doğru insanların, putperestlik ve bâtıl inançlarla dolu bir çevrede nasıl kötü ve zor bir durumda yaşadıkları 20. ayette geçen konuşmalarından anlaşılabilir: "Onlar sizi ellerine geçirirlerse taşlayarak öldürürler, yahut kendi dinlerine döndürürler." 12. Bu ortak fikir sonucunda, onların şehri terkettikleri ve ölümden ya da dinden döndürülmekten korkarak mağaraya sığındıklarına değinilmemiştir. 13. Bu, mağaranın ağzının kuzeye baktığını göstermektedir. İşte bu nedenle güneş ışığı mağaraya girmiyordu ve mağaranın yanından geçen biri içerde ne olduğunu göremiyordu. 14. Yani, "Eğer bir kimse bu yedi genci dışarıdan seyretseydi ve onların aralıklı olarak bir taraftan bir tarafa döndüklerini görseydi, onların uyumadıklarını bilakis kendi kendilerine dinlendiklerini sanırdı." 15. Allah onları öyle korumuştu ki, hiç kimse mağaranın içine giremedi. Çünkü mağaranın içi zifiri karanlıktı ve köpek mağaranın girişinde gözcülük yapıyordu. Eğer bir kimse mağaranın içine baksa ve onları görseydi, hırsız sanıp hemen dönüp kaçardı. İşte bu nedenle bu kadar uzun bir süre onların sığınakları dış dünyaya gizli kaldı. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *18. Uykuda oldukları halde sen onları uyanık sanırdın. Öyle ki, Biz onları bir sağa çeviriyorduk, bir sola; ve köpekleri de eşikte ön ayaklarını uzatıp (uyuyakalmıştı). Onlara (bu halleriyle) rastlamış olsaydın arkanı dönüp kaçardın; onlardan yana için korkuyla dolardı. (21) 21 - Yani, hazırlıksız bir seyirci, bu Mağara İnsanları'nı kuşatan atmosferde ilk bakışta derinlikli, sarsıcı, belki uhrevî bir şeyler hisseder ve Allah tarafından seçilmiş kimselerin karşısında olduğunu hemen fark ederdi (Taberî, Râzî, İbni Kesîr, Beydâvî). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *18. Ve onları uyanıklar sanırsın, halbuki, onlar uykudadırlar ve onları sağ taraflarına ve sol taraflarına çeviririz ve köpekleri de iki kolunu kapı tarafına uzatmış bir haldedir. Eğer onların bu hallerine muttali olsa idin elbette onlardan döner kaçardın ve onlardan korku ile dolardın. 18. (Ve) eğer ey muhatab olan zati. (Onları) eğer görecek olsan (uyanıklar sanırsın) çünki onların gözleri havaya doğru açık, kendileri uyanık gibi bir vaziyette bulunmaktadırlar. (Halbuki, onlar uykudadırlar) rahat rahat yatıp duruyorlar (ve onları) o uyku hallerinde kudretimizle (sağ taraflarına ve sol taraflarına) çokça (çevîririz) ta ki, havayı nesimi vücutlarının her tarafına isabet etsin ve daima bir tarafları üzerine yatıp da bundan etkilenmesinler, (ve köpekleri de) Kıtmir, veya Sevr veya Reyyan adında olup kendilerini takibetmiş ve tekrar tekrar kovmalarına rağmen yine kendilerinin arkalarından ayrılmamış olan köpekleri de (iki kolunu) yere koyup mağarada (kapı tarafına uzatmış bir haldedir) bunun bir arslan olduğu da rivayet edilmiştir. (Eğer onların bu hallerine muttali olsa idin) onların mağaradaki vaziyetlerini görse idin (elbette onlardan döner kaçardın) kendilerine bakmaya cür'et edemezdin (ve onlardan korku ile dolardın) içine büyük bir korku ve ürperti düşerdi. Çünkü Allah Teâlâ onlara büyük bir heybet, pek garip bir vaziyet vermişti. Deniliyor ki: Bir hikmet gereği olmak üzere onların kabirlerini mağaraya girip ziyaret etmeğe kimse muvaffak olamamıştır. Hattâ rivayete göre onları ziyaret için Hz. Muaviye tarafından gönderilen bazı kimseler, mağaraya girer girmez bir rüzgâr zuhur ederek kendilerini yakıvermiştir. Ebussuut ve Siracülmünir tefsirleri.